Pool Side
by FlippedOutFlippy
Summary: A hot day by the pool, but... Why does England have so many scratches on his back? And Sweden is still wearing his coat? EngSwe


Disclaimer: I do not own...

Warning: Seme England, Uke Sweden, yaoi, hotness, cuteness, and more. Some minor GerRus too!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_A/N: Ok! I know! I don't write many T rated things but this scene just wouldn't leave my head! I wanted to write some fluff dammit! Weeell, I hope you all like it still! I know I did~_

_It's a bit short, and I do realize that but like I said, I just wanted to write something sweet. Still, I really do hope you all enjoy this!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Pool Side**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was a hot day in America, he was at the height of summer and sporting a tan because of it. Sadly, it was also his turn to host the two week meet up. He had decided to cancel that days meeting and declared it a pool day instead. That's how the nations found themselves at the hotel pool. America was already soaked from jumping into the cool water when he came upon England who was merely standing by the pool side in swim shorts and an open jacket. America grinned playfully and shoved England hard.

"Bloody he-!" Was all England was able to get out before water swallowed him with a large splash.

Other nations laughed as England came back up, spluttering. He glared at America and slightly hissed as he pulled himself out of the water. He gingerly pulled off his water logged jacket and twitched at America's surprise.

"What the hell?! What happened to your back!? It looks like a cat got to it!" America poked at the claw marks, making England slap his hand away.

"Don't touch it!" England said though there was pride in his eyes. It was that pride that tipped America off an how those marks came to be.

"Oh?" America grinned widely, "You got _lucky_!" He laughed and slapped the red skin, making England tense and grit his teeth.

"So who got the mighty prude to do the naughty?"

England sighed in annoyance at the prude comment but leaned back, grinning as he said, "Not telling you."

"Whaaat! Come on!" America whined and reached to shake England when Russia came upon them with an angry look.

"England!" Russia said, slightly glaring, "You hurt him!"

England's eyes flashed with worry Russia's words until the nation continued.

"There are bites all over his back and neck! Why would you do that!? Bites hurt!" Russia continued, not noticing America's look of surprise.

"Wait, Russia knows?!" America said, "That's not fair!"

Russia looked at America, his expression turning to confused for a moment as he said, "Of course I know, we are family after all!"

England tuned out America's reply as he looked past Russia. He grinned a tad smugly as he saw Sweden walking towards them. The nation was wearing that long blue coat but with each step, a long elegant leg was revealed before it was hidden again. England didn't bother forcing his eyes away from the treat and only lifted them to Sweden's red -yet somehow adorably blank- face when he got to them.

Sweden covered Russia's mouth immediately, cutting off the would be answer to who England was with.

"Russia..." Sweden stopped for a moment then said, "Germany has been asking for you."

"Germany?!" Russia perked up immediately, "Okay!" he wasted no time in running to where his boyfriend was, leaving the three nations behind.

Sweden sighed quietly in relief then blinked as he heard America complain that he almost got his answer. Sweden tilted his head just slightly and looked at England curiously before blushing again and quickly looking away. He couldn't take that hot knowing gaze that made his skin tingle with the memory of last night.

"S-stop it." Sweden stuttered before biting his lip.

"Stop making me want a repeat then." England's voice was perfectly normal, but his eyes gave away the fire inside. Sweden could hear England's growl in his mind.

"Hey, when did you two become friends?" America's voice cut in to their conversation and Sweden turned his attention onto the other nation. He looked away from America, not knowing how to answer when England answered instead.

"We aren't friends." England said, never taking his eyes off the Nordic nation.

"But...you two act like it?" America said, crossing his arms in slight confusion.

"Um- I will go...over there." Sweden mumbled, turning to leave as his cheeks grew warm again. He stopped as his coat tail was tugged and he looked at England. As England raised an eyebrow, Sweden knew what England wanted and was flustered and happy at the thought.

Sweden gave a slight nod and slowly sat down next to England, letting his legs go into the water. He turned his head towards the British nation and leaned in close, feeling a hand already make it's home on the back of his neck where England loved laying it. His eyes lit in silent laughter as he stopped just a few inches away from England's lips, just close enough for the nation to feel his breath.

"Going to make me work for them, hm?" England said

"It's not working if you enjoy closing the distance."

"True." England grinned before doing just that. He closed the distance between their lips and nipped Sweden's lip immediately, enjoying the little hitch he heard from his lover. He felt slightly devious as he let his nails scratch the skin of Sweden's neck, knowing what he would do.

Sweden whimpered softly, pressing closer to England as he felt the slight sting on his neck. He reached up, wanting to hold onto something as England's kisses always made him feel like he was floating. He felt hands manipulate his arms but was more focused on the tongue entering his mouth. Sweden vaguely realized that his arms were curled around England's shoulders but just pressed closer instead of pulling away.

England growled low in his chest as Sweden was practically plastered to him. He tasted Sweden's mouth slowly, taking pleasure in mapping the area's he already knew by heart. He flicked his tongue against the roof of Sweden's mouth before finally pulling back and letting Sweden hide against his neck.

England chuckled as he felt Sweden pant and shiver, knowing that it was pleasure that made Sweden react in such a way. He let his eyes drift towards America, slightly surprised that the nation was still there. He tightened an arm around Sweden's waist as he saw how red America's face was.

"Does that answer your question?" England said, his voice slightly hard.

"U-uh, y-yea." America blushed harder and quickly got up, "Imma go over that way!" he practically ran away.

England hid his satisfaction and simply pulled Sweden onto his lap. He chuckled at the quiet squeak and grinned down at Sweden's flushed face.

"I thought you didn't like P.D.A.?" Sweden mumbled but didn't sound mad at all. His lips quirked into a smile that only England could see.

"Well, how could I not want to show you off? You're perfect." England kissed those sweet smiling lips, his heart doing little flips in his chest at the sight.

"Now, do you want to invite Russia and Germany to dinner again? I remember you enjoyed the double date last time." He continued.

Sweden looked at England for a few moment's the smiled widely, his eyes practically sparkling with happiness as he said, "Yes, I'd like that."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**The end!**


End file.
